Fairy Tail's Next Generation 2: Battle of The Two Guilds
by AnimeAngel04
Summary: Nalu, Storm, Nashi, Novr, Erinine, Rosemary, and Sylvia found out why Raven Tail's mark hasn't disappeared from Nalu's back, it's because the guild master of Raven Tail never got captured, and is hiding out in another guild called Phantom. So now Nalu is in danger of still being owned by a dark guild, who knows what they can make her do? They must go up against Phantom again.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mom,_

 _When you read this, you'll be on your first stop on you new S class mission. I was so glad that you came and saved me when you did a year ago, I would probably be at some dark guild or something. And thanks for teaching me that new spell, it'll be really useful in a big fight right? So besides you staying here for about a year, I have a questioned about my mark? Why do I still have it, cause since Raven guild was captured, wouldn't the guild no longer exists? Well either way, things at the guild are the same as you left it at the moment, except the part about me and Storm secretly dating, you still better not tell Dad, or I'll turn evil dragon on you! Just kidding ( maybe ), so yeah, I'll write to you when something comes up. I just wanted to write this for you so you don't miss me and everyone too much._

 _Love your daughter,_

 _Nalu_


	2. Chapter 2

As I finished wirting the letter, I heared a knock on the door

" Come in" I shouted from down the hall

" It's me Storm" he said coming in " I wanted to see if you were up yet"

" Oh, I am, and I finished writing a letter to my Mom" I commented " wanna come with me to send it?"

Storm nodded

" Ok, let me grab my stuff and-" I was cut off by a kiss

I started blushing

" You still madly blush every time we kiss" he commented

" O-Of course I do, i-it's normal" I said upset

He laughed

I walked over and grabbed my bag and headed out the door with Storm

As we walked, Storm kept trying to hold my hand

" Storm!" I scolded him " we are _secretly_ dating remember!"

He laughed

" You get so upset about it" he commented " why's that?"

" Because if Nashi finds out, your as good as gone" I replied

We finally reached the mail box, I put the letter in and started walking

" So where now?" Storm asked

" I was thinking the guild" I replied

" All right with me" he said

I started rubbing my back

{ My back has been like this for weeks }

Storm notice that I was rubbing my back

" Is something wrong with it" He asked

He caught me off guard

" W-What, everything's fine" I said with eyes wide open

When we got closer to the guild, people started to yell at me

" You evil traitor!" a women yelled

" Your guild destroy 7 guilds!" a man shouted

{ When the news got out about my mark, everyone thought that I was a traitor }

People started throwing rocks and bricks at me

" Ice shield!" Storm yelled

The shield covered me and Storm

" They're getting more violent every day" Storm commented

He wrapped his arm around me

{ Every day, someone has to watch over me, it's like having a baby sister }

When we got to the guild we rushed inside, and slammed the door behind me.

Nashi walked over and patted Storm on the back

" Glad you both made it in one piece" Nashi commented

" Heh, yeah" I said " I don't think I can live like this for long"

" I think you'll make it" Storm commented

I headed towards the dinning hall to see if they had some food left over from breakfast

I rubbed my back again

{ I need to find a mirror }

I ran into the bathrooms and locked the door

I slowly walked towards the mirror and lift up the back of my tank top

" Oh my god..." I said about to cry

The guild mark is going deeper into my back

{ What if everyone finds out, what will they do, I can't tell them }

I put down my tank top and headed out the door

I grabbed a plate of left over pancakes and sat down, but I couldn't eat, just thinking of the mark made me sick, but telling everyone made me sicker.


	3. Chapter 3

I nibbled on my pancakes, then I felt a pull on my leg

" Lulu, it's been awhile, like a week or so" I commented

I grabbed her and put her on the seat next to me

" Want some pancakes?" I asked " not really hungry"

" Luuuu" Lulu said

I handed her my pancakes

" So Lulu, I wanna tell you about some spells I've learned" I told her " now these ones are very dangerous"

Lulu nodded

" There's one called zodiac, but that's if you have all the zodiac keys, or have the power to replace the keys you have" I said " the other one one is the Celestial King, if you destroy one of your keys, you can summon-"

I was cut off

" Your not eating again?" Nashi commented

" Yeah, you'll have no stomach soon" Storm joked

I faked a smile

" Yeah, not hungry today" I commented

They both sat down

" So any thing new Nalu?" Nashi asked

" No, just telling Lulu about the spells Mom taught me" I replied

" What are they?" Storm asked

" They are Zodiac and Celestial King, both dangerous spells" I replied " but not as dangerous as the protection spell"

Everyone nodded

" By the way, did you take that spell off us" Nashi asked " I never got to asked"

I was caught off guard again

" Maybe..." I said tailing off

" Nalu!" Nashi scolded " take it off now!"

" No" I said running off " your gonna have to catch me"

I turned into dragon ( /person ) form and flew off

( Forgot to add that Nalu master the dragon form, as Nashi is still learning, and they only have dragon wings, horns, and a tail when there in a good form )

" No fair..." Nashi said trying to change

It took a moment for Nashi to change, but he finally able to and flew off

" Your not gonna catch up" I commented flying faster

" Come on Nalu" Nashi complained " can you go a little easy?"

" A little easy?" I commented " then you'll never learn"

As I flew faster, I back burn with pain

{ This is starting to get bad }

I started slowing down, and Nashi's wings started to fade, till they disappear

" Nashi!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm

As I lifted him up, my back burned even more, till I was holding him with one arm

We slowly got to the ground, I fell down in pain

" Nalu you ok?" Nashi asked with caution

" Y-Yeah, just don't do that again" I replied out of breath " now help me up"

He picked me up


	4. Chapter 4

As we made back to the guild, Storm and Lulu were waiting for us

" That was scaring seeing that from down here" Storm commented

Lulu nodded

" Well, would you want to be up there in stead?" I asked

The shook their heads

" Then don't comment" I said flopping down in a chair

" Oh Nalu, Nashi, you guys are back" Gramps said "now I can say what I've been trying to tell everyone"

Everyone gathered around

" Ok everyone, I have received word that Raven Tail's guild master was not captured" Gramps said " we found out today when they the magic prison did their yearly magic expection, and found a spell on who they thought was the guild master"

I stared off

{ is that's why my marks here }

" So does the councial wants us to catch him now?" Novr sassed

" No, the really problem is that we think he's working with Phantom" Gramps said looking down

The room fell silent

" We have had a problem with them in the past, but we know more now then we did before" Gramps said

" No way!" Novr " we had a hard time dealing with them in the past, they could be stronger now"

" Novr's right, how do you know we can stop them?" Rosemary commented

Everyone started shout out till Gramps had enough

" ENOUGH!" He yelled

Everyone quieted down

" We are Fairy Tail, one of the strongest guilds out there" Gramps said " and we can stop them!"

Everyone cheered

" Now I've selected the people who will go on this mission..." Nalu, Storm, Nashi, Erinine, Rosemary, Sylvia, and Rin."

{ Yes! I don't have to sneak on this trip! }

" Yeah Naluna!" Nashi cheered as he hi-five me

" I'm so pumped about this trip!" Storm cheered

" Yeah, but I wish Reiki could go, but he's already going on a mission..." Rosemary said in a sad voice

" I thought you were tough " Novr commented " cause your acting so soft right-"

Rosemary punched her in the face, making her fly across the room.

" Don't say that again" Rosemary told her " or I'll hit you way harder"

" Ok, they'll set off in three days, so you have time to pack and train" Gramps commented " that is all"

" Ok then, I need to head to my house then-" I was cut off

" You gonna have to wait for someone to come with you" Nashi said

" I'll go" Storm said walking up " lets go"

" All right, see you later Nashi" I said walking out the door with Storm

He waved bye.

When we got to my house, I ran grabbed my stuff

Storm stayed at the door watching me

I bent down to grab something from under my bed and my tank top came up

" Nalu! Your back!" Storm yelled in fear

I shot up the moment I heared him say it

{ Oh no, he saw it }

I turn around, with one hand on the mark.

" I-It's not what it looks like..." I said in fear

" I think I saw what I saw" Storm said walking towards me

He turned me around and lifted up the back of the shirt

" N-Nalu, it's going deeper in my back!" He said

I turned around in tears

" I-I didn't want you guys to worry..." I cried " ... cause there's no known way to stop this process.."

I ran into his arms crying

" I know that Raven Tail's guild master is behind this, and that's why I must go" I said

He hugged me tighter

" It's our little secret then" he commented

I smiled and whipped the tears off my face

" Ok, just let me finish packing and then we'll head back" I said as I kept packing

Storm nodded


	5. Chapter 5

I put my bag in the corner, and we headed out the door.

Coming back to the guild seemed quick.

When we got there, everyone had already started training outside.

" Nalu, Storm, you're back" Rosemary said " start training, we all have until dinner to train"

I nodded and ran over to Nashi who had been trying to transform again

" Nashi, remember, you must stay focus on the transformation, not the fight itself" I commented walking in front of him " ready?"

" Ready" he replied

He threw a fire ball at me, but I caught it

" What are we doing?" I joked " playing catch?"

I could tell he got mad

" Fire Dragon Roar!" he shouted

I ate that attack

" Yum" I said " my turn"

" Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" I shouted

" Hi, Nalu" one said

" How are you?" the other asked

" I'm fine, just training" I replied " now transform into me"

The twins nodded, and they turned

" Oh great, 2 Nalus" Nashi said rolling his eyes

" Go Gemini!" I said

Gemini ran and started attacking

While they fought, I transformed into the dragon form

" Good job Gemini, you can go back now" I said as Gemini returned to the Spirit World

" Now Dragon form?!" Nashi said " this is getting tiring"

" That's the point Nashi" I said attacking

He tried to hit me, but I flew up

" So your gonna play it that way, huh" Nashi said transforming ( finally ) " two can play that way"

He flew upwards, towards me

Everyone stopped to watch us fight

" Now this is interesting" Novr commented

Me and Nashi fought like if we were enemies

" You won't win" I joked

" Are you sure?" he said as he hit me right in the back

Once he hit me, I fell back

I hit the ground as hard as bolder, and even left a mark on the ground.

Everyone came rushing to me.

" Nalu!" Storm yelled

He put my head on his lap

" Nalu! Can you hear me?" Storm asked with caution

My head was spinning, but I was able to open my eyes

" Y-Yeah, I can hear y-you" I replied

Nashi flew down and ran

" Oh my god Nalu" he said with a huff " are you ok, I'm so sorry"

" I-It's ok Nashi" I said back

Gramp came rushing out

" What in the name happened?" Gramps scolded " I think a bomb just blew up

We all kinda giggled, but stay focus

" Nalu and Nashi were training, but Nashi hit her in the back and she fell" Rosemary explained

" B-But I'm fine" I commented

" Now let's just check if your back is-" I cut him off

" No!" I yelled " I mean I'm fine"

" Now Nalu, we should check" I cut Nashi off

" I said no Nashi!" I shouted as I flew off

{ I can't let them know }


	6. Chapter 6

I flew for about a half hour, till my back couldn't take anymore.

" Must... find... a... place to... hide.." I said as I crashed into the ground

I looked up at the sky to see the stars

" I'll.. rest... for... awhile.." I said before I pasted out

The next morning, I woke up to see blue skies

I got up to see where I was

" I think I'm in the forest next to town" I said to myself

I pulled out Lulu's key

" Gate of the Dog, Lulu!" I shouted

Lulu came from a cloud of pink

" Luuuu" she cheered

" Hi Lulu" I said with a smile " can you help find some wood"

Lulu nodded and started looking

I sat back down

10 minutes later, Lulu came back with a handful of wood

" Thanks Lulu" I said taking the wood from her

I put them in a pile and lit a fire

" Want some?" I asked

Lulu shook her head no

" Oh right, you don't eat fire" I said

I laughed

I started eating, till I heared someone call my name

" Nalu..." a voice said

{ That sounds like Mom }

I got up a looked around

" Nalu!" the voice shouted " Nalu help!"

" Mom? Mom!" I shouted as I ran off to find her

I ran and ran, but I could find where the voice was coming from

" Mom! Where are you!" I shouted

" Nalu help me!" the voice yelled

" I'm coming Mom!" I shouted

I kept running till I got to a dead end

" Mom?" I said confused

A group of people came out of nowhere

" Not again" I said rolling my eyes " what you want?"

" The boss wants to see you" the man said

" Noway" I scolded

" You have no choice" another man said

I transformed

" Oh yes I do" I said back

But then out of no where, a man pulled out Lulu

" Lulu!" I shouted

" Oh, this is yours?" the man said smiling " heh, it's cute, to bad if it got hurt"

" You wouldn't" I said with anger

" Oh, I would" he said cutting Lulu arm

" What no blood that's not-" He stop talking when he saw me bleeding

" Wow, protection magic, haven't seen that in years" he commented " well this makes the job easier"

He punched Lulu in the face, and I fell back

" Grab her boys" the man said laughing

He dropped Lulu

Just then, Storm came out of nowhere

" Nalu?!" he said picking me up

I smiled while laying on the floor

" Heh, I've always liked your black hair..."

" Nalu, what happened to you? Your talking nonsense" he said with fear

He turned towards them

" Why..." he said with a dark face "... why do you keep aiming for her..."

I looked at him

" She doesn't deserved this!" Storm yelled throwing a attack at them

" Let's go Nalu" Storm said as he grabbed me and headed back to the guild


	7. Chapter 7

It took about an hour on foot ( plus some stops ) to get back at the guild.

When we reached the guild, almost everyone was gone

" W-Where is everyone?" I asked as he put me down

" They all went looking for you when you didn't come back" Storm replied

We walked in

" Ok, lets get you fixed up" Storm said looking at my cuts

" I'm fine, it's just a cut" I commented

" I'll be right back" Storm said going into the health room

{ What's gonna happen when everyone gets back, are they gonna ask about my back? }

Finally Storm came back with a needle, thread, and a wound cleaner.

" Ok Nalu, this might hurt a bit.." He said as he started putting the cleaner on my cut

" Don't worry, I'll be-" I stopped talking cause of the sting " ouch!"

I pulled away

" Now Nalu, don't act like a little kid" he said putting on more of the cleaner stuff

" Hey, it really hurts" I whined back " and I'm not acting like a little-"

Storm kissed me

" You know, you talk to much some times" Storm laughed

I smiled

Just then, Nashi came running in with Erinine

" Nalu!" Nashi yelled

" Next time you do that, I might kill you" Erinine commented

I giggled

" What happened to you?" Nashi asked walking up

" She was ambushed in the forest outside of town" Storm replied

" I'm guessing by Phantom" I added

Erinine walked closer

" How do you know?" Erinine asked

" Well, Raven Tail sends puppets to do there small business, but other guilds send real people" I replied

" Now tell me..." Nashi said as he sat down " why did you run off like that last night?"

I gulp at his questioned

{ Oh god, OH god }

I looked at Storm, he nodded

" It's my mark..." I said nervous "... it's gotten worse.."

Nashi and Erinine's eyes widen

" How bad?" Nashi asked

I didn't answer

He got up and pulled up my shirt in the back

" Oh my god..." Nashi said as he stepped back " you kept this from us? How long?"

I looked away as if I was ashamed

" Nalu, tell me!" he scolded

I turned to look at him

" For... for about a month..." I whispered

I could tell he was out raged

" You kept this from us for a month! Are you kidding me Nalu!" he scolded

" You... you wouldn't understand.." I said

" Understand?! I can understand that you kept something this bad from us" he yelled

{ That's it! }

" You would never understand what I have to go threw every day!" I yelled back " what would you do if you told someone something this bad, what would you feel!?"

I started to tear up

He looked shocked

" Nalu I-" I cut him off

" Don't Nashi, don't.." I said as I ran out

" Nalu!" Come back!" Storm yelled

I didn't listen, I just kept running, till I got to my house.

I rushed in and slammed the door behind me and locked it.

I fell to the floor

" I'm sorry Nashi... I'm sorry everyone..." I whispered as I put my head on my knees


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour later, I heared a knock on the door.

" Naku? Are you in here?" Nashi asked " I'm really sorry for what I said, I was. I was.."

" You were upset, I get it, so just go" I growled back

" But Nalu I-" I cut him off

" I said just go!" I yelled

I heared nothing but footsteps walking away

I started to cry

" What am I doing...?" I cried

I stayed sitting at the door till the next day.

The next day was the mission, I still got up early to make sure I was prepared

" I got my bag, my keys... oh wait" I said as I ran to grab my letters and ink " now I got everything

But I didn't want to leave, not after what I said to Nashi

My felt sick going to the guild, knowing that Nashi and Erinine told everyone about my mark.

When I got there, everyone went silent, I just ignore it and sat down to eat

Storm and Sylvia walk up to me

" How did you get here without all the villager attacking you?" Sylvia asked

" I flew here" I replied

" Are you ok, you and Nashi seem down today?" Sylvia asked again " did something happen between you-"

Storm punched her in the arm, making her stop talking

" Are you ready for today?" Storm asked putting his hand on my shoulder

I nodded

Just then Gramps walked in

" Good morning everyone" he said " now is everyone ready for the mission?"

Everyone nodded nodded

" Good, then you set off after breakfast" he commented as he walked off

{ I can't believe he didn't say anything like " Nalu you can't go " or something unless... }

I looked over to Nashi and Erinine

{ Unless they didn't tell Gramps?! }

I smiled a bit

After breakfast, Gramps gave Rosemary the directions to there guild

" It'll take about a week to get there, _on_ foot" He said as he waved goodbye

" I wish I got to go.." Rin complained

" It's ok Rin, I'll be back as soon as I can" Sylvia commented " besides, you did say you needed to train some more"

Rin smiled and hugged her

" What, nothing for me?" Storm joked

They laughed

" Now don't cause any trouble, or say you miss us cause then Moms gonna come and stay for about a year" He said laughing

They all laughed

{ They're so cut as a family }

" Come on you guys, are we going or not" Novr commented

" Coming!" they replied

They rushed back to the group

" You know, you guys are so cute together when your all not fighting" I commented

" Nalu!" Storm scolded " did you really say that?"

I giggled

" But it's the true" I giggled

He smiled


	9. Chapter 9

We walked till the sky turned dark

" Ok, listen up, we'll camp here tonight" Rosemary stated

We all set up camp on the side of a dusty road, outside of town

I set out me sleeping bag and laid down.

I looked up at the stars

{ The skies are so clear out here }

" Hey Nalu, your spacing out" Storm commented

I looked over

" What? Oh sorry" I replied

I sat up

" So, how you feeling?" he asked

" Well... ok I guess.." I replied looking down " I feel bad for what I said to Nashi"

" Well then go say sorry" Storm said " it's not hard"

I nodded

" Your right" I said getting up

I walked over to Nashi

" Hey Nashi.." I said sitting down next to him

Nashi didn't replied

" I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to yell at you like that" I said grabbing his shoulder " I've been doing that lately"

He finally looked at me

" Nalu.. I'm sorry to.." He said " I was just upset, thinking you were hiding something like that from me was... was.."

I hugged him

" What have I said over and over again, don't be a softy" I commented

We laughed

" Are we ok now?" I asked

Nashi nodded

" Good" I smiled

10 minutes later, Novr finished

" Ok everyone, I have prepared something for everyone to eat" Novr said passing out plates of food

" You made this under 10 minutes?!" Erinine said surprised

Novr nodded

" I've learned a thing or two about cooking you know" she commented

" For Nalu and Nashi, flaming pudding, Storm and Sylvia, fired fish, and for me and Rosemary, strawberry cake" She said with pride

We all dug in to are food

{ This is so good! }

" Man, this is awesome, right Nalu?" Nashi asked stuffing himself with more

I nodded

" Yum, this is perfect fried fish Novr" Sylvia said with a smile

But everyone looked at Rosemary to see what she thought

Rosemary took one bite and chewed

{ Rosemary and Reiki are very picky about their cake.. }

Rosemary gave us all a smile

" This is like the best cake I've ever had!" Rosemary cheered

We all smiled

" Glad you all like it" Novr said smiling

" This is one of those moments when she's like her Mom" I whispered to Nashi

He laughed

{ Now this is great, so what if were gonna fight Phantom again, moments like this I enjoy the most }


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I woke up to the sun in my face

{ The suns so bright, I feel like I got stuck in the desert }

I got up, but my back stung

" Ouch..." I said putting my hand on my back

{ What's happening }

I closed my eyes, and I felt like I was disappearing

I opened again, and I was in a dark room

" What?! Where am I?!" I asked

I saw what was like a big screen

" That looks like everyone... sleeping!" I said realizing that I was in my mind

" Ah, it cool being in a body" a voice said

I looked around

" Who said that?" I questioned

" Well, I'm E.N.D" the voice said

" Y-You mean that demom?!" I said " h-how can that be, I thought you were gone... forever!"

It laughed

" You thought wrong, Phantom found the book, but weren't able able to use it" it said " but when Raven Tail's guild master came, he was able to help them get me out"

" But why, why summon a demon?" I questioned

" Cause..." it trailed off " they want you!"

My eyes widen

" N-No..." I said " NO, not again!"

" N-Now i-it's t-to..." E.N.D couldn't finish " n-not... s-strong... t-to k-keep... t-this f-form.."

I closed my eyes, and was back

" What... happened?" I asked

Just then Nashi and Storm woke up

" What's wrong Nalu?" Nashi said yawning

" Yeah *yawn*, you look startled" Storm commented

It took me a moment to process,but I shook my head no

" No I'm fine" I commented

I gave them a fake smile

" Ok, well, I guess we should get up" Nashi said getting up

Storm nodded

10 minutes later, everyone was finally up.

" Ok, who's ready to go!" Rosemary cheered

Everyone rolled their eyes

" You just woke up and you already want to go!" Novr commented

" And we haven't even eaten yet" Sylvia added

" Fine fine, we'll eat first" Rosemary replied

" Then I get to cook" Novr commented

" Alright!" Everyone cheered

As we all ate, I thought of what happened

{ Will that happen again, and if so, will I hurt anyone? }

I stayed silent, till Storm notice

" Are you sure your all right, your spacing out" Storm asked

I was caught off guard

" W-What?! I'm fine, everything's fine, but..." I said " it''s nothing"

He looked at me

{ Please don't notice, please don't notice }

" Whatever " he said finishing his food

We all packed are stuff up after we finished

" Let's head out" Rosemary said as she started walking

We all followed

I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened


	11. Chapter 11

{ Where is Phantom even located? }

We walked for an hour, till I finally asked Rosemary where we were going.

" Hey Rosemary, where is Phantom even located?" I asked

" Well umm..." Rosemary said looking at the map

I grew worried

{ Please tell us were not lost }

" Do you know where we are going" I asked

She shook her head

" What!" shouted Erinine " you mean this whole time, you had no idea where we were going?!"

" No, it's not like that" Rosemary commented " you see, when we were leaving this morning, I knew where we where going, cause I marked the map"

" But when I grabbed it, the marks were gone, so I tried to find were we where, so I took a guess" I said

" Oh come on! We are now farther then before now!" Erinine shouted " can now your lying to us!"

{ How could that have happened, I mean, no one ever came close to us unless... }

" Wait, what if the marks did disappear, it could have been a kind of magic" I commented

Erinine looked at me

" Maybe..." Erinine said as she flipped threw a book from her bag

" What is that?" Sylvia asked

" It's a magic book, she takes it everywhere, it tells you about all kind of spells, and what they do" I replied

" So it's like a dictionary for magic" She commented

I nodded

I took a moment for Erinine to finish flipping threw, till she closed the book

" It doesn't say anything about making things disappear" Erinine stated

{ So what could it have been... wait, E.N.D could have done this while in my body, but how do I tell them.. }

" We should just head in the _right_ direction now" Nashi commented

" Ok, then _I'll_ use the map" Erinine said taking the map out of Rosemary's hands

I could tell Rosemary was upset about setting us in the wrong direction, she even started to tear

" Hey Rosemary... I know you were telling the truth" I commented putting my hand on my shoulder

" Really?" she sniffed

" Yeah" I said smiling

" I just think *sniff* without my brother, I can't do anything.." she cried

" No, your great by yourself, and you have your friends for support" I commented " so cheer up

She whipped the tears away and smiled

" Ok" She said walking up to the rest of the group

{ I'm glad she's ok now... }

* * *

This is a random note:

( I wanted you guys to know that if you want to know what the charater's look like, type in _Fairy Tail's Next Generation_ and it should pop up. And Just so you know Nalu's real name is Luna { I think } and Nashi's is Nash { I think also }. Oh and I spelled Novr's name wrong in the begging of _Fairy Tail's Next Generation_ , It's really spelled Nova. I just wanted you all to know )


	12. Chapter 12

All day, I tried to get my mind off of what happened that morning

" Hey Nalu, are you sure you ok" Storm asked again

" I-I've told you, I'm fine... just thinking" I replied

" Are you sure, you've told me that every time and I think your lying" he commented

I gave a fake smile

" Come on, I'm fine" I said

" I'll keep my eye on you" he said

I giggled

{ He's really catching on... no!... I can't tell him }

I shook my head in frustration

But then my head started to hurt

" Augh" I whispered

{ What's up with my-}

" Your head?" a voice said

I stopped and looked asround

" Nalu? You ok?" Nashi asked

" I'm in your head, so act cool" the voice said

" Oh, I thought I heard something" I replied

" Ok" he said " well you better catch up"

I nodded

{ How are you in my head? }

" I was harder to take control you whole body, so this is the best I could do at the moment" E.N.D replied

{ No, why are you here? }

" I already told you, but..." it said " I do need something else"

{ What? }

" Well, some of your friends, and you, are a keys for the guilds master plan" E.N.D commented

{ What?! No... }

" Yep" it said

{ For what? }

" To tell you the truth, I have no idea" It said " my job is to get you and some of your friends to Phantoms guild"

{ But we are all going there right now }

" Well, some of your friends will not make it to their guild-" I cut it off

{ What?! No! Don't hurt my friends, anything but my friends! }

" A weakness I see... " E.N.D commented " I'll get you for it"

{ What? }

The voice never replied

{ You'll hurt my friends...? }

I kept quiet till we got to a small town

" Storm, Nashi, can I talk to you both... alone?" I asked in a quiet voice

" Sure Naluna" Nashi said

" Yeah" Storm replied

We walked off to a small hill, outside of town

" What's up?" Storm asked

" Yeah, it must be important if you dragged us out here

I sat down a the green grass

{ How do I tell them? }

They both looked at me

{ Just spit it out Nalu! }

I took a deep breath

" Phantom... they need us for a evil plan of theirs..." I said

" W-What?" Nashi questioned " why?"

" And where did you hear this from?" Storm added

{ I have to tell them about E.N.D }

"... E.N.D told me..." I said looking down

" W-What, how could that be?!" Nashi shouted

" It's... it's..." I couldn't finish " it's been in me, this morning it took control of me, but not for long"

They sat down to see my face

" But then, E.N.D some how got in my head.." I said about to tear up " and it said some of you won't make it to Phantoms-"

I felt myself disappear, and was back into my mind

" Not again.." I said to myself

" I told you Nalu, your _friends_ are your greatest weakness" E.N.D said getting up " and I was gonna get you for it"

" No!" I shouted

" Nalu...?" Nashi said with fear in his voice

" Nashi.." Storm said grabbing his arm " that's not Nalu... it's E.N.D"

They got up and ran to town for the others

" Your not getting away that easy" E.N.D said transforming into the dragon self

" Oh no..." I said

" Now this is cool" it said taking off " lets test it out"

E.N.D shot strait for Storm and Nashi


	13. Chapter 13

" No, stop it!" I yelled " don't hurt them!"

E.N.D laughed

" Are you begging? I thought your stronger then that" E.N.D commented

" Storm, go warn the others... I'll take care of this" he said

Storm nodded and ran to go find the others

" So... I get to fight you?" E.N.D chuckled "heh, this will be fun"

I looked into the window across the street from us, to see that I was in the evil dragon form

{ Oh no... }

" E.N.D, stop this" I said " you don't know what your doing"

It laughed

" Of course I do" it commented " I've done some research on you"

{ What...? Then it must know about the side affect to this when evil }

" Now lets fight!" E.N.D shouted as it attacked Nashi

It hit Nashi on the first blow, they fought till that whole street was in flames.

Finally Nashi laid on the ground, hurt. E.N.D was about to finish him off but...

" No! Please stop!" I begged " I'll do anything..."

E.N.D stopped

" ... please... just don't hurt my friends..." I cried

" Hmm, ok, deal" it said backing off of Nashi " now we should go to _my_ guild then"

" No... Nalu, what did you do?!" Nashi scolded

" She made a deal that if I don't hurt all of you, she'll do as I want" E.N.D replied

I finally came back to the real world, but with E.N.D in my head

" I can take control any time I want Nalu, so don't try anything" it warned

( Nalu's still in evil form )

" Nashi.." I said looking down " ... you and the others must go back to the guild, and forget this ever happened.."

" W-What, how can I forget?" he said getting up " y-you can't go!"

I turned away

" You have to... or who knows what will happen to you all..." I said tearing up "... please.. just go..."

He grabbed my shoulder

" No.. not again" he said giving me a faint smile

My eyes swelled up with tears

" Nashi..." I said hugging him ".. you must go.. or..."

He looked at me

".. Or I'll leave.." I said grabbing the map that I hid in my bag

" How did you get it from Erinine?" he questioned

" I stole it on the way here, to protect it, but now I see I won't need it.." I replied burning the map in my hands

" Goodbye.. Nashi.." I said about to fly to Phantom's guild ".. please tell everyone I'll miss them.."

" NALU!" he yelled

I flew as fast as I could away from the town... and everyone else.

" That's a good girl, now I'll tell you where the guild is" E.N.D commented

I didn't replied


End file.
